Starving and Dying! ¦ Dungeon Hack 3
Diath 2 gets attacked and is killed, so Jared creates a spellcaster - who easily kills wererats. Synopsis Jared tries to get his arrow back, and finds it quickly - only to lose it again instantly. He sneaks up to get it. He fights a hobgoblin from behind. Jared has to eat his last food and rest. Jared keeps on missing the wererats. Jared walks into a room full of many enemies. He kills two wererats at once, and has to run away from another. Jared throws the holy symbol at everything. He gets attacked by a hobgoblin and wererat, and he can't pick up the arrow because of the holy symbol. If Jared misses this arrow shot, he will die. "Or as I'm sure the comments will point out. You could use your amulet." He kills the wererat calmly. Aries comes in to annoy Jared. Jared gets chased by a specter, and Jared tries to avoid it. The stairway isn't here! Jared has to go back to the safer route after all! Jared fights wererats and hobgoblins. Jared finally finds the stairs down. The moment he arrives there, a wererat appears and attempts to attack. Jared thinks about increasing his armor. He drinks his potions, which confuses him. Jared is basically drunk. Jared barely survives a wererat attack, but has 4 health left and can't heal himself. Jared is suddenly killed by a measel! Jared has to create a new character. He decides to cheat so he has good Wisdom. He creates a Fighter/Cleric Dwarf named Bogan. Jared makes the dungeon depth lower so he can actually have a chance of winning. He also puts some Illusionary Walls on, and increases the treasure. He drinks angrily before he begins. Jared shows how the spellcaster works. Jared finds an emerald early on, and fights two goblins. Jared can heal himself when he gets hurt. He also finds a Cure Serious Wounds scroll and an amulet. Jared is finding a lot of gems that he can't sell. Jared finds a scroll of detect magic and a wand. Jared finds a magical helmet, an amulet of fire, and a wand of frost. Jared heads down to the next level of the dungeon. The magic sound is weird. Jared discusses the seed system. Jared finds and eats an apple, before reading a journal. He also finds a protection from poison scroll. Jared fights a wererat, and uses the amulet of firebolt to kill it. Jared can hear some undead noises in the next area. "What a shame, Diath the 2nd didn't make it. But on the bright side Bogan is off too a good start! And he has magic so those stupid rats won't slow him down as much. But the undead might be a bit of a pain. How about you click on one of these holy videos! Or you could leave a rightous comment. Or if your pious enough, sub to this blessed channel!" Category:Dungeon Hack Category:D&December Category:Videos